


Это у тебя круассан в кармане? (Is That a Croissant in Your Pocket?)

by Merla



Series: Еда - это весело. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, It's For a Case, M/M, Texting, Wine, Обмен сообщениями, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Флирт, Это для дела, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Шерлок заперт в винном подвале. Джон "Три континента" Ватсон спешит на помощь.





	Это у тебя круассан в кармане? (Is That a Croissant in Your Pocket?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is That a Croissant in Your Pocket?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229222) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada), [ShinySherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock). 



  _11:14 a.m._

_Ты уже здесь?_

 

11:15 a.m.

Только что прибыл. Стою в дверях.

 

_11:15 a.m._

_В_ _этом_ _погребе_ _чертовски_ _холодно._ _Постарайся ничего не испортить, хорошо?_

 

11:17 a.m.

Спасибо за доверие. И, может быть, ты бы не замёрз так, если бы вытащил свою задницу оттуда в положенное время.

 

_11:18 a.m._

_Справедливое замечание. Но я заполучил доказательства, так что это всё не напрасно._

 

11:22 a.m.

Ладно, с помощью трёпа и наглого вранья я добрался до фуршетного стола. Ты голоден? У них здесь целая гора круассанов, шоколадных, как ты любишь.

 

_11:23 a_ _.m_ _._

_Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты объяснишь круассан в своём кармане, когда будешь убалтывать сомелье, чтобы он пустил тебя в свой винный погреб. Сфотографируй._

 

11:24 a.m.

Может, я просто скажу ему, что рад его видеть.

 

_11:25 a_ _.m_ _._

_Не настолько, как я буду рад видеть тебя_.

 

11:26 a.m.

Я смотрю, ты неплохо продвинулся в искусстве флирта. :) Ладно, что теперь?

 

_11:27 a.m._

_Скажи,_ _что_ _тебе_ _нужен_ _главный_ _сомелье._ _Начни_ _разговор._ _Скажи ему, что у тебя рожает сестра и поэтому тебе надо постоянно проверять сообщения на телефоне во время разговора._

 

11:28 a.m.

Боже. Теперь я представляю себе Гарри с младенцем. Господи, Шерлок. Я ни хрена не знаю о вине.

 

_11:29 a.m._

_Я_ _знаю._ _Пересылай мне вопросы, если они за пределами твоих познаний, и я на них отвечу. Тебе нужно всего лишь уверенно ответить на пару вопросов. Этот человек – бахвал, он захочет распушить хвост и произвести на тебя впечатление, но сначала ты должен получить приглашение._

 

11:31 a.m.

Вообще-то, не думаю, что это будет проблемой.

 

_11:32 a.m._

_Объясни._

 

11:39 a.m.

Не знаю, откуда ты получил свою информацию, но главный сомелье очень и очень женщина и она очень и очень заинтересована.

 

_11:40 a.m._

_Моя_ _информация_ _не_ _неверна._ _Возможно, тут ДВА ведущих сомелье._

_И что ты имел в виду под «заинтересована»?_

 

11:55 a.m.

Быстро, какое вино у них может быть в погребе, чтобы производило впечатление?

 

_11:56 a_ _.m_ _._

_Скажи ей, что наслаждаешься их прекрасным Sauvignon_ _Blanc_ _2012 года. Лёгкое._ _Навевает_ _воспоминания_ _о_ _соцветиях_ _бузины_ _в_ _утренней_ _росе._ _Мне_ _прикарманить_ _бутылку?_ _Мы можем распить её сегодня за ужином, после того, как закончится это утомительное приключение. Она симпатичная?_

 

11:59 a.m.

До тебя ей далеко. Я очень скоро спущусь, готовься выбираться оттуда.

 

_12:02 p.m._

_Лестью_ _ты_ _добьёшься_ _чего_ _угодно._ _Скажи ей, что хотел бы попробовать вино прямо из бочки и, скорее всего, она тебя сюда приведёт._

 

12:05 p.m.

Практически уверен, что на этой стадии она примет это за эвфемизм. Слушай, я её… займу. Ты – выбирайся, а потом напиши мне.

 

_12:08 p.m._

_И_ _как_ _я_ _должен_ _мимо_ _вас_ _пройти?_ _Тут только один вход, так что она обязательно меня увидит, если только я не нацеплю плащ и не пролечу у вас над головами, как Человек-Насекомое._

_Насколько она симпатичная?_

 

12:10 p.m.

Человек-ПАУК. У которого нет плаща. И поверь, она будет качественно отвлечена.

 

_12:11 p.m._

_Не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь занять её, но хотелось бы получить информацию о твоих методах отвлечения внимания. В деталях._

 

12:12 p.m.

Ну, вообще-то ты с моими методами уже вполне знаком.

 

_12:13 p_ _.m_ _._

_Ты… флиртуешь с ней._

 

12:13 p.m.

Да. (Прости).

 

_12:14 p.m._

_Даже не знаю, впечатляться ли мне твоими манипуляторскими способностями или кипеть от ревности._

 

12:16 p.m.

Можно и то и другое. Но послушай, всё не так… Это не значит… Это не по-настоящему.

 

_12:18 p.m._

_Хорошо же._ _Я позволю тебе потом загладить вину. Несколько раз._

 

12:19 p.m.

Да, сэр.

 

12:27 p.m.

У двери в погреб.

 

_12:28 p.m._

_Готов._ _Мне_ _слышно,_ _как_ _бы_ _с_ _ней_ _болтаешь._ _Я ведь сказал «несколько раз», верно?_

 

_12:45 p.m._

_Я_ _снаружи._

_Ты_ _можешь_ _уходить._ _Сейчас. Сейчас же._

 

12:48 p.m.

Ладно, я наверху. Сказал ей, что малыш родился и мне нужно уходить. Я – дядя.

 

_12:49 p_ _.m_ _._

_Гарри будет так гордиться._

 

12:52 p.m.

Заткнись. Я в машине, где ты? Разве я не должен заглаживать перед тобой вину? Знаешь, тебе потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы выбраться оттуда, кажется, мне придётся заглаживать больше, чем ты думал.

 

12:54 p.m.

У меня есть для тебя круассан в кармане.

 

_12:55 p.m._

_И_ _только_ _я_ _подумал,_ _что_ _ты_ _просто_ _рад_ _меня_ _видеть._ _Я прямо за тобой._


End file.
